Quelque chose en plus
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: Fin de la guerre. Que restera-t-il de la relation de Heero et Duo ? Heero P.O.V one-shot (revu)


Quelque chose en plus 

(Seconde édition)

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Couple : 2x1

Genre : angst, torture d'Hee-chan, romance 

Rating : R (lime)

Résumé : Fin de la guerre. Que restera-t-il de la relation d'Heero et Duo ? One-shot.

Disclaimer : je fais des économies, mais pour l'instant  g même pas de quoi racheter le regard de la mort qui tue d'Hee-chan, alors…T___T Sont pas à moi !

***

La porte s'ouvre, regards qui se croisent, pas un mot. 

Mains sur sa peau. Lèvres sur ses lèvres. Bataille qu'il abandonne, la seule. 

Ferme ses yeux. 

Ferme son cœur. 

La dernière fois… il sait que c'est la dernière fois. 

Vêtements qui glissent. « Laisse-moi faire », chuchote la voix rauque à son oreille. 

Frissons, baisers brûlants, caresses. 

La dernière fois. 

Il se mord la lèvre, vague de plaisir, vague de désir, simple ondulation, chaleur, annonce du tsunami…Une larme sur sa joue, peur, la dernière fois, encore, encore, langue sur sa joue qui boit la goutte d'eau salée, bouche ardente, dévoreuse, impatiente, exigeante. 

Demandeuse. 

Ferme ses yeux. 

Ferme son cœur. 

Ouvre son corps. 

Légère douleur, toujours, même après tout ce temps, puis chaleur…

Vagues, ondulation, encore une fois… Monte, monte, et puis l'ouragan, le tsunami, le cyclone qui les balaye, le son des deux voix qui s'appellent, l'une plus désespérée que l'autre. 

Et le silence de nouveau. 

Respirations haletantes, souffle brûlant contre sa gorge, puis les bras qui se referment contre lui. Il se blottit, chaleur, encore un peu, s'il te plaît… Sécurité, calme. 

_ Heero ? 

Le jeune Japonais se tend immédiatement et ses yeux s'ouvrent sur le torse face à lui, sur la croix d'argent que Duo porte autour du cou.

Non. Non. Pas tout de suite… encore un peu. Attends le matin… Une dernière nuit dans tes bras… Accorde-moi une dernière nuit dans tes bras…

_ Heero, il faut qu'on parle. 

_ Hn. 

Heero se mord la lèvre. Il a un poids au creux du ventre. Il le savait, pourtant, il l'avait prévu, il s'y était préparé. 

Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sent sa gorge se serrer ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a envie de pleurer ? 

Depuis le premier soir… Cette nuit au lycée après son erreur, cette nuit où il a assassiné Noventa et les autres dans l'avion, cette nuit où il est restée sous l'eau glacée de la douche pour se punir, pour penser à autre chose qu'à la culpabilité, qu'à la douleur dans son âme. 

Duo l'avait sorti de la douche de force, l'avait déshabillé, séché. Serré contre lui pour le réchauffer. Et lui, encore sous le choc, il s'était réfugié contre cette chaleur… de la chaleur humaine… Oh les bras de Duo, la chaleur de Duo, une si belle illusion de l'amour. 

Il avait dormi dans cette illusion et c'est au matin qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Non, non. Ils avaient couché ensemble. 

Nuance. 

Et depuis ce soir-là, Heero s'est donné à Duo à chaque fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Pour oublier la guerre, pour se réchauffer, pour se donner l'illusion…

Bien sûr, au début, c'était facile de parler d'illusion. C'est vrai que c'était plus un soulagement qu'autre chose. Le temps d'une nuit, oublier toute responsabilité, oublier la guerre, faire confiance pour une fois, se laisser guider. C'était facile, et comme tout le monde, et Duo lui-même le dit, Heero n'est qu'un robot amputé de ses sentiments.

Pas de sentiments… Heero Yuy, pas de sentiment ? 

Comme ils se trompaient tous ! Tant de sentiments, tant de peur, tant de culpabilité, tant de souffrance, tant de solitude. Tant d'amour. 

Tant d'amour réprimé, caché, terrifié. "Tu peux éprouver autant de sentiments que tu veux si tu sais les cacher." C'est ce qu'on lui a appris. C'est ce qu'il fait. 

Mais parfois il se perd, il oublie, il laisse un geste le trahir. 

Comme ça fait mal de voir Quatre dans les bras de Trowa. Comme il voudrait pouvoir aller se blottir dans la chaleur de Duo, sans que ce soit forcément la nuit, cachés, presque honteux, quelque chose sans importance. 

Mais ce soir… ce soir c'était la dernière fois. 

La guerre est définitivement terminée. Relena répare le monde. Mariemaia a été adoptée par Lady Une. Wu Fei vient de s'engager chez les Preventers. Quatre va reprendre la société de son père. Trowa est de retour au cirque mais le rejoindra bientôt. 

Duo va retourner sur L2 avec Hilde. 

Ils se sont retrouvés dans une maison secondaire de Quatre ce soir, avant de se séparer. Une dernière fois avant que chacun reprenne sa vie. Rentre chez lui. 

_Je n'ai nulle part où rentrer. _

Heero n'aura plus qu'à disparaître et tenter de survivre, encore. Plus seul, encore… privé de l'illusion des bras de Duo, de l'illusion de la chaleur de Duo. 

_Je ne vais pas pleurer. _

Il frissonne soudain et Duo remonte la couverture sur eux, lui caresse le dos pour le réchauffer. _Arrête ça ! _a envie de hurler Heero. _Arrête… Ne fais pas semblant ! Ce n'est plus la peine de maintenir l'illusion… Plus la peine…Achève-moi, qu'on en finisse…_

_ Heero…

La voix est douce, hésitante. _Pourquoi tu hésites ? Après tout, je ne suis pas humain, non ? C'est bien toi qui l'as dit ? Alors vas-y ! _

Duo le serre contre lui et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Heero sent une vague de rage désespérée le traverser et s'apprête à le repousser violemment quand enfin…

_ Heero, je ne veux plus qu'on se voit comme ça. 

Ça y est. C'est dit. 

Heero sent un tremblement le secouer, il serre les dents pour se maîtriser mais pour la première fois depuis des années, il en est incapable. Il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. _Ridicule ! Un soldat ne pleure pas. _

_ Heero ? 

Le jeune homme brun s'arrache violemment à l'étreinte de Duo et s'assoit sur le bord du lit, le temps de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. 

_ Heero, regarde-moi ! Et fais pas semblant de m'ignorer ! J'en ai ras le bol de faire semblant ! On n'en a plus besoin, non ? C'est fini ! On peut recommencer une vie normale. Enfin, plutôt commencer une vie normale, j'suis pas sûr qu'on ai jamais eu une vie normale, enfin bref…

Heero s'est levé, il a les jambes presque flageolantes. Silencieux, il se dirige vers la salle de bain, pendant que Duo continue d'une voix exaspérée : « Arrête de jouer ton Perfect Soldier, nom de Dieu ! Essaye de comprendre ! Je veux pouvoir te di… Heero ? ! »

Heero pose la main sur sa joue, trempée. Une larme a glissé et s'est écrasée sur le sol sans échapper au regard de Duo. Le garçon brun attrape la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain, s'enfuir, s'enfermer, reprendre son souffle, mais les bras de Duo l'entourent soudain et le tirent, l'obligent à s'asseoir sur les genoux de l'Américain, et lui si fort se retrouve incapable de lutter contre ces bras, ces bras qu'il ne veut pas quitter, ces bras qui paraissent si bien l'aimer. Les bras, la chaleur, le souffle. 

_ Heero, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

Il y a de la peur dans la voix de Duo. Est-ce que c'est si effrayant que ça de voir des larmes dans les yeux d'Heero ? Est-ce qu'il n'a même pas le droit de pleurer ? 

Le liquide salé coule à flot, il a les yeux grands ouverts, et d'un geste lent, il touche ses propres larmes comme s'il était lui-même étonné de les voir là. 

Duo le serre contre lui à l'étouffer.

_ Heero, pourquoi tu pleures ? Heero, s'il te plaît ! Ça n'a pas de sens ! 

Duo embrasse frénétiquement ses larmes, mais elles continuent de glisser sur ses joues. 

_ Arrête ça, murmure Heero. 

_ Non. Non ! Je veux que tu me parles, je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il ne va pas ! J'en ai ras le bol de te voir à la sauvette entre deux missions comme si on devait avoir honte ! C'est pas comme si les autres s'en doutaient pas, de toute façon. Et puis maintenant, tu vas me faire le coup de disparaître, c'est ça ? Il en est pas question, je vais pas me faire avoir ! Et fais pas semblant de pas comprendre. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que y'a plus, beaucoup plus que de coucher une fois de temps en temps ! Moi je veux pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras devant les autres, pouvoir sortir dehors avec toi, pouvoir frimer devant Relena et pouvoir te dire des tas de mots d'amour débiles ! Et même si on vit pas tout de suite ensemble, je veux qu'on soit au moins sur la même Colonie ou dans la même ville. Et je veux que tu me parles, que tu arrêtes de te renfermer sur toi dès que quelque chose ne va pas ! 

Au fur et à mesure du discours, Heero s'est arrêté de trembler. Ses yeux sont toujours aussi figés mais il ne pleure plus. Duo lui caresse le visage, soulagé, l'embrasse tendrement. 

_ Quelque chose d'autre… souffle Heero. Dis-le. 

_ Quoi ? demande Duo, surpris. 

_ Il y avait beaucoup plus… Quoi ? Dis-le ! crie presque Heero. 

_ De l'amour, répond doucement le jeune homme natté. De l'amour. Ne me dis pas le contraire, Heero. Je t'aime, et je sais que c'est réciproque. 

Le jeune Japonais se jette contre lui et Duo se retrouve plaqué contre le lit, complètement abasourdi. Mais quand Heero l'embrasse, il oublie sa surprise et répond au baiser avec passion. En quelques secondes, ils sont l'un contre l'autre, se caressent, se cherchent, non, ne se cherchent plus, ils se sont trouvés, et font l'amour comme ils ne l'ont jamais fait. 

Ils font l'amour, pense Heero. 

Quelque chose de plus. 

Peu après, Heero blotti dans les bras de Duo, les bras réels, plus d'illusion, je t'aime.  

Il a le droit de le dire ? 

Heero teste les mots, les mime sans les prononcer, les retourne dans sa tête, avant de les dire d'une voix expérimentale : « Je t'aime. »

Duo rit joyeusement et l'embrasse avec délice. 

_ Tu peux pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir de l'entendre à voix haute !

_ Baka. 

Mais Heero sourit, et il pose sa tête sur le torse nu de Duo avec délectation, écoutant le cœur dans sa poitrine battre pour lui. Heero s'endort, un sourire sur les lèvres, sous le regard tendre de Duo. Il y a encore beaucoup de chose à comprendre chez Heero, mais ça ne lui pose pas de problèmes. 

Il y passera sa vie, et un peu plus…

OWARI 


End file.
